Rebecca Stone's First Year
by xxLaurenElizabethxx
Summary: The first year Rebecca Stone has at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. (Based on the characters from "Selfish" using cannon characters as well.)
1. Chapter 1

_Chapter 1_  
Words: 1,744

Rebecca Stone could not believe it was finally here. She'd turned 11 last October, too late for the last year, but finally!

She was going to Hogwarts!

As she ripped open the thick letter, her heartbeat accelerated. She had dreamed of this day, and was shaking a little bit with excitement that it was finally here. She carefully pulled out the first page and began to read:

HOGWARTS SCHOOL _of_ WITCHCRAFT _and_ WIZARDRY

Headmistress: Minerva McGonagall

 _Dear Miss Rebecca Stone,_

 _We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted into Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. You will find a list of all books and equipment enclosed._

 _Term begins on September 1. We await your owl by no later than 31 July._

 _Yours Sincerely,_

Minerva McGonagall

 _Headmistress_

Rebecca smiled at the letter before carefully folding it and placing it on her bed. She moved on to the next pieces of parchment.

HOGWARTS SCHOOL _of_ WITCHCRAFT _and_ WIZARDRY

 _UNIFORM_

 _First-year students will require:_

 _1) Three sets of plain work robes (black)  
2) One plain pointed hat (black) for day wear  
3) One pair protective gloves (dragon hide or similar)  
4) One winter cloak (black with silver fastenings)_

 _Please note that all pupils' clothes should carry name tags._

 _COURSE BOOKS_

 _All students should have a copy each of the following:_

The Standard Book of Spells (Grade 1) _by Miranda Goshawk  
_ A History of Magic _by Bathilda Bagshot  
_ Magical Theory _by Adalbert Waffling  
_ A Beginner's Guide to Transfiguration _by Emeric Switch  
_ One Thousand Magical Herbs and Fungi _by Phyllida Spore  
_ Magical Drafts and Potions _by Arsenius Jigger  
_ Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them _by Newt Scamander  
_ The Dark Forces: A Guide to Self Protection _by Quentin Trimble_

 _OTHER EQUIPMENT_

 _1 wand  
1 cauldron (pewter, size 2)  
1 set glass or crystal phials  
1 telescope  
1 set brass scales_

 _Students may also bring, if they desire, and owl OR a cat OR a toad._

 _PARENTS ARE REMINDED THAT FIRST-YEARS ARE NOT ALLOWED THEIR OWN BROOMSTICKS._

 _Yours sincerely,_

Lucinda Thomsonicle-Pocus

 _Chief Attendant of Witchcraft Provisions_

As she read, Rebecca's excitement mounted. She couldn't wait to go to Diagon Alley to get her own supplies! A wand was the most exciting thing to her - it would make it all seem much more real. She clutched the letter to her chest as she ran down the hallway to her parents' room.

"Mum! Dad! Guess what I just got!" she cried out as she entered the room. "My Hogwarts letter! I have to send back my reply by owl before the 31st... could I borrow Maximus?"

Maximus was the family owl. He lived in a spare bedroom of the manor and was Rebecca's best friend.

"Finally," her mother said coolly, turning around from her discussion with Rebecca's father. "I was wondering if the thing would ever arrive. Yes, you may borrow Maximus. Send your reply back and meet me in the main hall; let's get your shopping done today."

As Rebecca turned to leave, her father offered her a wink and smile. This made her beam all the way back to her room, where she scribbled a quick reply on a piece of parchment and went to find Maximus.

"C'mere, Max," she coaxed to the snowy owl when she reached his bedroom. "I have an important delivery for you!"

He flew down and gracefully landed on her arm, picking up the letter in his beak. After blinking at her to show he understood, he took off and she ran to the main hall and dining room to meet her mother, who was already sitting in a chair, looking cool and regal as always.

"I'm ready, mum." Rebecca said in the calmest voice she could muster. "How will we be travelling?"

"Floo powder, of course." As she spoke, Arabella Stone walked into the attached kitchen and reached into one of the cupboards for a glass jar filled with powder. She then met Rebecca at the fireplace before taking a pinch and throwing the powder into the flames, which then began to burn bright green. "Are you ready?"

"Yes, mum!" Rebecca stepped into the flames and said, "Diagon Alley!"

She whirled around, faster and faster and faster before finally slowing and popping out of the Leaky Cauldron's fireplace. She dusted herself off as she waited for her mother, who came out just seconds behind her, landing slightly more gracefully and cleaner than her daughter.

"All right, Rebecca, let's do your shopping."

As much as she loved her mother, Rebecca half wished her father had taken her. He was more enthusiastic and seemed to enjoy his time with her more than her mother did, though she hoped they loved her equally. As they walked by the bar and to the back of the pub, Rebecca couldn't help but smile. She was finally here to do her shopping! Her mother took out her wand and tapped the wall, causing the stones to move aside and make a doorway big enough for both of them to fit through. As the street full of shops came into view, Rebecca's heart skipped a beat and she began to beam. Where to begin with her list?

"Mum, I want to get my robes first." She decided seconds before the words came out of her mouth.

"That means a trip to Madam Malkins. We can get your books next."

It took all of her self-restraint not to start skipping down the cobblestone path - granted, her mother didn't skip so that definitely helped. Rebecca's blonde curls leapt around her face as she whipped her head each direction, trying to take in everything at once. There were so many sounds and colors and shops to look at that she felt momentarily overwhelmed.

"I'll go get your cauldron and some other things while you get your robes." Her mother led her inside the shop and left her to the kindly-looking lady with pins in her sleeve. "I'll see you when you're done."

Getting fitted for her robes and cloak took a lot less time than Rebecca would have thought, and before she knew it, she was back out on the street with her mother, on her way to the bookstore. They were almost there when a very bright store caught her eye - Weasley's Wizard Wheezes.

"Have you ever been in there, Mum?"

"Absolutely not. We are a respectable family, and that store is run by the biggest blood-traitors there are." Her mother sounded icy and her lip curled as her gaze moved to the shop to which her daughter was referring. "We don't associate with their kind."

They passed the shop on their way to Ollivander's; this was the stop Rebecca was looking forward to most. A wand! She looked around in awe at the shelves stocked full of slender boxes; it was hard to imagine that Mr. Ollivander kept track of every wand he had and also every one he had ever sold - and he did it all in his memory.

"Welcome," a slightly mystical voice came from the back of the shop. "I take it you're here to buy your first wand." The voice came closer, guided to Rebecca and her mother by a magical ladder that swept by all the wands.

"Yes. My daughter, Rebecca, is about to start Hogwarts this year and she needs one." Was that a note of pride she detected in her mother's voice? Rebecca thought it was and smiled. As she did, Mr. Ollivander took a tape measure out and flicked it towards her; it began to take measurements all by itself of her height, shoulder width, and all sorts of different spaces. While the tape measure took measurements, Mr. Ollivander began to pull out some of the thin boxes from the shelves.

"Hmmm... I wonder which one with favor you..." he murmured to himself. He didn't seem to be looking for an answer just yet, so Rebecca stayed quiet as he stacked several boxes on the counter in front of her. "All right. Let's give these ones a try. Which one is your wand hand?"

"My right."

Ollivander nodded and pulled out one of the boxes. "Here, try this one."

Rebecca gave it a wave; the glasses on Ollivander's nose shattered. His eyebrows raised and he repaired his glasses before grabbing the wand from her, choosing another box, and giving the wand inside to her to wave. Rebecca took it with a slight hesitation and waved it; this time, the glass windows into the shop shattered; her mother pulled her out of the way just in time.

"Maybe I was going the wrong way... try this one." Ollivander repaired the windows and handed Rebecca yet another box. She took the wand out and immediately felt the difference... it was warm and friendly in her hand, and this time it emitted golden sparks when she waved it through the air. "Ah!" Ollivander cried in triumph. "Thirteen inches, mahogany, dragon heartstring core."

Rebecca beamed and looked down at her wand, still in slight shock from all of the day's events. She was really going to Hogwarts! As her mother paid and they left the store, she caught sight of a shop that had several owls outside and cages lining the walls.

"Mum, will I be using Maximus as my post owl?" she asked, tearing her eyes away and looking up to her mother.

"Most likely... I don't think he would deal with being separated all too well, but he'll still have his room at home for rest after long journeys and if your father and I need him."

Rebecca and her mother walked in silence back to the Leaky Cauldron before using Floo powder to get back to their home. Rebecca wasted no time in regaling her exciting adventures in Diagon Alley to her father, who hugged her and listened intently. Once she was done, her father sent her to bed - the Hogwarts Express would be leaving in just a couple weeks' time, and she needed plenty of rest to prepare for her first big year at school.

"Oh, Maximus," Rebecca sighed (she had smuggled him into her bedroom after her parents had gone to sleep; she couldn't herself.) "I can't wait! These two weeks are going to go by so slowly..."

She gently stroked Maximus's plumage as she fell asleep, dreaming of magic and castles and all the things she would do when she finally arrived at Hogwarts.


	2. Chapter 2

_Chapter 2_  
Words: 2,286  
Total Words: 4,030

September 1st dawned bright and sunny; Rebecca was even awake to see the sunrise. She was the first one awake, brimming with excitement for her first day at Hogwarts! She dressed and asked the house-elf to make her some eggs and bacon as she made sure her trunk was packed and ready to go. She was just beginning to eat her breakfast when her mother and father walked into the dining room, still in their night clothes.

"You're up early, Becs!" her father said with a sleepy smile on his face. "This is very unusual... maybe we should inform the _Daily Prophet_."

Rebecca laughed through a mouthful of bacon. She swallowed and said, "Very funny, dad. I'm just excited for my first day! We need to leave soon for King's Cross."

"Here's your breakfast, mister and missus," their house-elf, Cowrie, said, two plates of eggs, bacon, and fruit for Rebecca's mother and father. She sat the plates on the table on either side of Rebecca and her parents began to eat.

"I don't want to be late..." Rebecca whined, having just finished her own plate and watching her parents eat too slowly for her taste. "I'm going to go make sure I have _everything_ ready!" She ran off to her bedroom to once again go over her trunk.

"Maximus, today is the day!" Rebecca sang as the snowy owl fluttered down onto her desk. "I wish I was there all ready."

After her parents had gotten ready (not without some encouragement from their all-too-eager daughter) the family set off for King's Cross. Her father had a car reserved for times like this; although they were an all-magic family, he still enjoyed the finer things that Muggles made - this Lincoln Towncar was one of them. Magically enhanced so that the trunk and all of Rebecca's Hogwarts supplies fit, the ride was comfortable and passed much faster than Rebecca thought it would.

"What platform is it?" Her father teased as they pulled out Rebecca's trunk and got it on the trolley.

"Nine and three-quarters, daddy. How could you forget?"

"Come on, Rebecca. The train leaves in fifteen minutes." Her mother closed the trunk and grabbed her daughter's hand - her father grabbed the trolly and wheeled it into the train station. They walked through throngs of Muggles until they got to the platform between 9 and 10.

"Ready, Becs?" Her father smiled at her as she let go of her mother's hand and grabbed onto the trolly. "All right, hold on!" They walked at a brisk pace towards the wall, and Rebecca closed her eyes seconds before she expected to run into it.

"Rebecca, dear, open your eyes." She heard her mother's voice and obeyed. Among the huge crowd of students, there was a scarlet steam engine sitting on the tracks, the name "The Hogwarts Express" on the side. Rebecca felt her mouth drop open and she looked at her parents excitedly. It was really happening! The clock read that there was now less than five minutes until the train would leave; Rebecca hurried onto the train and found an empty compartment to sit in after bidding her mother and father goodbye, watching them wave to her from the station. She waved back before settling in with her book (she had brought _The Standard Book of Spells_ with her for the ride) and excitedly waiting to arrive at her new school.

...

The ride to Hogwarts was a lot quicker than Rebecca had expected, and she could barely contain her excitement as she got off at Hogsmeade station. There was lots of confusion as the older students got into the carriages, but the loud voice calling out prevented her from following them.

"Firs' years, this way! Follow me, firs' years!" Rebecca looked around for the voice, and it didn't take her very long to find from whom it was coming. There was quite a large, bearded man calling out to the new students and beckoning them to follow him into some tiny boats. "Ev'ryone grab a boat, now, don't be afraid to share."

Rebecca climbed into a boat and shivered slightly; it was clearly autumn and there was a decent breeze going, helped by the cold lake. She nearly cried out when the boats all suddenly began to move, gliding across the mirror-like surface of the water. She felt her jaw drop in awe as the castle began to take shape in front of her... it was more beautiful and larger than she could have ever imagined.

Once the boats arrived at the castle, the first years walked up the staircase towards a rather severe-looking woman with a roll of parchment clutched in her hand.

"Welcome to Hogwarts," she said, "I am Headmistress McGonagall. In a few moments you will walk through these doors and be sorted into your Houses. Each House is like your family... all triumphs will gain you House points and any rule-breaking will lose House points. At the end of the year, the House with the most points will win the House Cup."

Some of the students started whispering; they quieted quickly under McGonagall's stern gaze.

"Now, if you will all follow me into the Great Hall..." she turned and began to walk towards two huge double doors, the first-years following along behind her. As they entered the Great Hall, they walked between two tables holding all the older students. Rebecca looked up at the ceiling and almost cried out in surprise; even though she had read _Hogwarts, A History_ several times over before she arrived, the fact that the ceiling looked exactly like the night sky still took her breath away. She brought her attention forward just in time to see McGonagall bring a three-legged stool out and place a frayed hat on top of it. It opened at the brim and began to sing:

 _Welcome to Hogwarts  
Founded by the four,  
a castle full of magic  
and secrets behind each door_

 _Gryffindor, the bravest  
and Hufflepuff, the pure  
Ravenclaw, the clever  
and Slytherins, austere_

 _Though all four founders  
have very different traits  
we all must stick together  
once you've walked through the gates_

 _Only nineteen years ago  
the darkest war was won  
now the time for peace is here  
cooperation's just begun_

 _As we begin this year anew  
and though you must be Sorted  
don't let the boundaries be drawn  
leave no one unsupported_

 _Now let me say just one more thing  
as we prepare to start the year  
enjoy the learning and the success  
and lead each other without fear._

The Great Hall erupted in applause as the hat finished its song; Rebecca applauded politely with the rest of the students, thinking about what the hat was saying. She knew it had alluded to the last war, which had happened before she was even born, but wondered if she really had to make friends with kids in other houses. She had never been all that friendly with those that weren't as intelligent or bookish as she was. She was so deep in thought that she missed McGonagall calling out the first half of the students; she came back to focus right as she called "Potter, Albus!" up to the stool.

"GRYFFINDOR!" the hat cried out, just seconds after it had touched the boy's head. The table to her right exploded with applause as he ran off to join them, grinning from ear to ear. Rebecca waited as a couple more students were sorted, each getting tumultuous applause from their respective Houses, before she heard her name.

"Stone, Rebecca!"

She walked through the few students left and made her way to the three-legged stool bearing the beat-up hat. She was slightly nervous as she sat down and put it on her head; most of her family had been sorted into Slytherin, but what if she wasn't? Would they be disappointed?

 _You would do fine in Ravenclaw, or Slytherin..._ came a voice in her head. It must be the hat talking to her. _I see quite a bit of ambition, and knowledge all ready... but there's cunning, too, and a guard that is only let down for very few..._ the hat trailed off and Rebecca bit her lip.

"SLYTHERIN!" it finally called out, making her jump slightly. She smiled and gave the hat to McGonagall before jumping down and joining the table of gold and green that was currently applauding for her. She already felt at home here and sat down just in time for the last two first years to be sorted. They were both girls; they both had flaming red hair.

"Weasley, Molly!" McGonagall called out. The tiny girl ran up and jammed the hat on her head.

"GRYFFINDOR!" the hat called out after only a few heartbeats. She ran off to join the other redheads at the Gryffindor table as the last girl was called.

"Weasley, Roxanne!" was the last girl to be called. She, too, seemed quite eager to find out where she belonged and it didn't take the hat long to decide; she was sorted into Gryffindor with the others. Rebecca assumed they all must be related somehow. There was no other way they could all look so similar and be in the same House. The chatter that had begun after the sorting quickly died down as McGonagall addressed the students.

"There are just a few things I would like to say before the feast," she said. "First, the Forbidden Forest is out-of-bounds to all first years, as is the Quidditch Pitch unless there is a match. Secondly, magic is not to be used in the hallways, nor is there to be any product from Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes; Mr. Filch will be most displeased if he catches any that have made it past the grounds. And thirdly... this will be my last year as headmistress -"

The entire Great Hall erupted into mutters; clearly, this was not only news, but it was unwelcome. McGonagall had been an amazing headmistress after Snape's brief time and the students that knew her best were all sad to hear she would be retiring.

"Please, calm down. I will be sorry to go too, but that just means we need to have a good year!" She offered one of her rare smiles before spreading her arms out. "Let's begin the feast!"

Rebecca's stomach growled as food appeared magically before them; she couldn't believe how hungry she was. She dug into chicken, potatoes, and vegetables while drinking a large gobletful of pumpkin juice. Everything was delicious; it felt like she had never had a proper meal before this one. After she had eaten so much she felt she might explode, the plates were cleared and dessert appeared in front of them. Although she had eaten her fill, Rebecca couldn't help but grab a Pumpkin Pasty and nibble on it; just a few bites in, she gave up and just finished her pumpkin juice. She looked around the table at all the Slytherins catching up with one another and couldn't help but feel a little sad that she was new and hadn't made any friends yet.

"So you're new this year, right?" a blond boy sitting across from her said. He had a pale, rather pointed face and a thin mouth that was pulled up into a grin. "My name's Scorpius Malfoy. I'm in my second year."

Rebecca smiled at the boy, glad he had spoken first. "My name's Rebecca Stone - you already know I'm in my first." She felt her cheeks go pink; he probably knew her name too, since McGonagall just announced it to the whole school.

"I guess -" Scorpius began, but he was interrupted by McGonagall, who had stood up and waited for the chatter to die down once more.

"Prefects, please show the first years the way to your dormitories," she said; Rebecca saw a rather large Slytherin down the table puff his chest out importantly. She bit back a laugh and turned her attention back to McGonagall. "Classes will begin tomorrow. Off to bed!"

...

The Slytherin common room was the most beautiful thing Rebecca had ever seen. There was a greenish light that filled the room and made the black chairs and sofa look a little green themselves. Upon closer inspection, the leather sofas and chairs had green buttons and when she sat in one, she almost melted (that may have been from the fireplace that was crackling as well.) Hanging from chains on the ceiling were greenish lamps, just adding to the hue already taking over the room. Taking a look around, Rebecca saw that there were plenty of dark wooden cupboards that contained everything from phials - both empty and full of weird, colored liquid - to skulls. Although it was a slightly dark atmosphere, she felt both happy and at home.

"All right, the girls' dormitories are down that hallway and to the left -" the prefect pointed in the direction he was referring to - "and the boys' is down the same hall, but to the right."

Some of the older students stayed in the common room, catching up on the summer and discussing what they hoped for this year, but Rebecca was hit with a sudden wave of exhaustion. It had been quite a big day and she barely felt her legs move as she walked down the hallway and to the girls' dorm. She found her bed (her things had all ready been magically moved there) and flopped down, too tired now to even get undressed. She fell into a sleep full of dreams about the classes she was going to start and the year she had ahead of her.


	3. Chapter 3

_Chapter 3_  
Words: 1,190  
Total Words: 5,220

Rebecca woke up bright and early the next morning and made her way to the Great Hall, her stomach growling. It was Saturday, so there were no classes and she took her time eating her eggs, bacon, and fruit. A few owls were flying about, delivering things that students had forgotten and letters from home. She was honestly surprised to see Maximus flying in, a letter clutched in his beak. As he landed, he dropped it into her lap and took a few drinks from her goblet of orange juice before taking off, presumably going to rest in the owlery. Rebecca ripped open the letter and began to read.

 _Dear Rebecca,_

 _I hope your ride to Hogwarts and first night went well! Your mother and I miss you already. Congratulations on being sorted into Slytherin! We are very proud of you._

 _Since you came on a Friday, I think it's safe for me to assume your classes don't start until Monday? If so, that means you have plenty of time to explore the castle (be careful though) and write back to me about all the cool things you've seen. Be sure to check out the lake - I saw the giant squid a couple of times in my day... it's quite something!_

 _There's not much to update you on around here; just life as usual. Your mother is about to go to work and I've got the day off so I thought I would write to my favorite daughter. Write me back and let me know you're doing well and enjoying yourself... I look forward to hearing all about your first week as well when you're done with classes (and homework!)_

 _Love from,_

 _Dad_

A smile played across Rebecca's face as she finished the letter. She missed her father already, but was excited to go exploring and write back to him. It had been comforting to see Maximus; it was like a little piece of home coming back to her. This was going to be the longest that she had stayed away from home and knowing he would be there made it easier to handle. As she put the letter aside and turned back to her breakfast, the blond boy from the night before came and sat down in front of her.

"Good morning," Rebecca said, nibbling on a piece of bacon.

"And to you. You're up awfully early for a weekend," he said. Rebecca wracked her brains, trying to remember his name.

"I suppose. I'm just anxious to start classes, to be honest." She swallowed and took a drink of her juice. _Scorpius, that's his name!_ "I forgot we don't have any until Monday."

"Monday is Herbology for first-years. I remember that much... I prefer potions though." Scorpius reached for some sausage and eggs and filled his goblet with pumpkin juice. "Herbology isn't too bad. You've heard of Neville Longbottom, right? He's the professor."

"Is he really?" Rebecca said, somewhat surprised. He was the boy who killed Voldemort's snake, everyone who had heard the stories of the battle knew that much. "What's he doing here?" She figured he would be doing something for the Ministry or something else important.

"I heard he just enjoys it here better than at the Ministry."

"You know, I can imagine that..." Rebecca trailed off as she finished her bacon and moved on to her eggs. She liked to finish one food before starting on another; it was just a weird habit she always had. The two sat in silence for a few moments as they ate.

"Would you want me to show you some of the castle?" Scorpius finally asked, his eyes still resting on the plate in front of him. "I mean, just so you know where things are..."

"Yeah, absolutely. I could use a tour," Rebecca smiled and finished her eggs. "It might take me this whole year to get used to this place."

"I still don't know everything about the castle," Scorpius admitted with a dry chuckle. "But I've only been here for one year. Even some of the sixth and seventh-years don't know everything."

"I can only imagine." Rebecca then thought about the different Houses and their common rooms. "This may sound stupid, but... all the Houses have different areas of the school, right?"

"What, like different entrances?"

"Yeah."

"Of course. And each one is password-protected. I only know where Hufflepuff and Gryffindor are. I haven't been able to find Ravenclaw yet. But I can't go into any of them because I'm in Slytherin. The same goes for you, and the rest of our House."

"I wonder what they all look like..." Rebecca finished her orange juice just as Scorpius finished his meal. "I kind of wish we could see them all."

"Are you ready to go?" Scorpius asked, a smile on his face.

"Yes, sir!"

...

Rebecca couldn't stop smiling. She'd had a wonderful day, exploring the castle and learning everything she could from Scorpius. He was a lot nicer than she thought he would have been, considering everything she had heard about his family, but she was grateful that he had taken a liking to her. Hogwarts was amazing, but felt much nicer when she had a friend to share it with. She made her way to the common room after dinner and pulled out a fresh roll of parchment. Dipping her quill into a new ink bottle, she began to write.

 _Dear Daddy,_

 _I was so happy to get your letter and to see Maximus! I love it here already, and can't wait until classes start - you were right, they begin on Monday. I start with Herbology and end with Transfiguration. I'm quite excited to get started._

 _I met a very nice boy today. His name is Scorpius Malfoy and he showed me around the castle and told me what he knows - he's in his second year, but that's still one more year here than I've been! We had a good time and I feel pretty confident that I'll be able to find my classes fairly easily when they begin. It's still surreal that I'm finally here, after hearing you and mum talk about it for so long!_

 _At the start-of-term feast, Professor McGonagall told us that this was her last year. I barely know her, but it makes me sad nonetheless. I wish I could have had her as a teacher... my schedule says Transfiguration is now taught by a Professor Willey. I hope she's nice._

 _That's pretty much all the news I've got for now, I've only been here a day, after all!_

 _I love you,_

 _Rebecca_

She read over the letter a couple more times before deciding she was satisfied, and left the common room to head for the owlery and find Maximus. Once she had found her way, she gently called the snowy owl to her and stroked his feathers for a few minutes before giving him the letter.

"This is to mom and dad," she said softly, "I hope you have a safe flight."

Rebecca watched the owl take off into the darkening sky, smiling. She was finally home.


	4. Chapter 4

_Chapter 4_  
Words: 1,234  
Total Words: 6,454

Rebecca Stone couldn't believe that it was October all ready. Where had the last month gone? Between classes and homework and hanging out with her new friend, Scorpius, the time had simply flown by. She had never been happier, though. Hogwarts was full of wonderful things - even the ghosts made her smile.

"Why are you inside on such a beautiful day?" Scorpius asked her, sitting down at the table Rebecca had sat in front of.

"Just finishing my Charms homework... I only have one question left: 'What is the incantation to unlock objects?' It's the easiest work I've gotten yet."

Sorpius laughed as she scribbled down her answer. "Done!" she said triumphantly, throwing down her quill. She now had all of Sunday free to do whatever she pleased. It was a good feeling. "Let's go down to the lake. I could use some fresh air."

The two Slytherins walked out of the castle together and meandered towards the giant pool of water, talking about what could possibly live in it.

"Well, we all know there's the giant squid," Rebecca was saying, "but there has to be more than just that in there. It's too big to not have more life!"

"There are merpeople too." Scorpius chuckled. "I've never been for a swim in there though. It looks quite cold and uninviting."

Rebecca nodded in agreement and sat down underneath one of her favorite shady trees. Now that it was October, the temperature was beginning to drop, but autumn was still her favorite time of year. The leaves were just beginning to change and the grounds were beginning to turn bright, beautiful colors, just begging her to spend more time outside. She smiled, not noticing that Scorpius was watching her carefully.

"You really enjoy fall, don't you?"

"Yeah, it's my favorite season. Why?" Rebecca was slightly taken aback by this random question.

"No reason. You just seem a lot... happier now." Scorpius looked back towards the lake and threw a rock into it. They both watched the ripples move out, each now lost in their own thoughts. Although it was quiet, there was no awkward tension, for which Rebecca was very grateful. She liked spending time with Scorpius. He was the only friend she had made this year.

"What's on your mind?" Rebecca asked him. He had a half-frown on his face that had not been there a minute ago.

"We had a class with Ravenclaw today... Charms," Scorpius began, speaking rather slowly, as if he was choosing his words carefully. "There were two boys that were just irritating beyond belief. I don't know how they made it into Ravenclaw."

"Oh, really? I thought Ravenclaw had all the 'smart' ones?" Rebecca put air-quotations around the word "smart" as she spoke.

"I thought so too. But these two were more like..." Scorpius paused, trying to think of a good comparison. "Fred and George Weasley, when they went to school here. None of the Weasleys here now are nearly as irritating or full of trouble, in fact."

At this, Rebecca's eyebrows raised. Of all the stories she had heard of Fred and George Weasley, she couldn't imagine any two managing to live up to the legacy they had left at Hogwarts. The two that Scorpius was referring to must really be something.

"But enough about them. It's got to be about dinnertime." Scorpius offered Rebecca a hand up and they both headed back towards the castle to eat.

...

It didn't take long for Rebecca to see who Scorpius was talking about. The two boys set fire to some sort of liquid in one of their goblets at breakfast the next day, causing Professor McGonagall to cry out in shock and irritation and give them both detention.

"Kevin McKinlet and Tyler Hensley," Rebecca repeated under her breath. She would have to remember those names - to avoid them both. She wanted to get through Hogwarts with her nose down and perfect marks. Those two sounded like all they would bring her is trouble. She shook her head and returned to her breakfast.

"Those are the two I was talking about."

"Hello, Scorpius. I thought they might be," Rebecca's green eyes watched him as he sat down across from her. "It shouldn't be too hard for me to avoid them, seeing as they're a year ahead of me."

"Good plan," Scorpius said, fixing himself a plate. "You're lucky you don't have classes with them. It's unbearable."

Rebecca caught herself looking at McKinlet but was interrupted when her snowy owl came fluttering down with a letter for her.

 _Dear Rebecca,_

 _I'm not quite sure how to put this in a letter, but your father was brought to St. Mungo's last night for a high fever and an odd rash that was causing him great discomfort. He's stable now, and Healers are taking shifts watching over him. Don't worry yourself too much or you'll never get perfect marks. I will owl you if there is any change in him._

 _Mum_

All thoughts of breakfast forgotten, Rebecca just stared at the letter. She had just seen her father a month ago, how could he be sick? Her mother had said it was just a fever and rash, but that wasn't going to stop her from worrying about him. She had always been closer to her father than her mother - as was evident in the short, blunt letter. As glad as she was that her mother had promised to owl her, she still wished with all her being to be there and make sure he was going to be okay.

"Rebecca? Is everything all right?" Scorpius looked rather alarmed at the sudden change in Rebecca's demeanor. She couldn't speak through the lump in her throat so she just pushed the letter towards him and motioned for him to read it.

"At least he's in St. Mungo's," Scorpius said bracingly, gently putting the letter back down in front of Rebecca. "They're the best around and will take good care of him."

All Rebecca could do was look at Scorpius with a mix of fear and defiance glittering in her eyes. She still couldn't believe that her father had fallen ill so quickly.

"That's the place you take people who aren't just sick..." she didn't know how to explain what she was thinking. "That's where people go who either need constant help or... or... where they go to die." Her voice cracked on the word "die."

"Come on, now, Rebecca," came Scorpius's reply; he was using the most soothing voice that he could. "Don't have a fit. Your mother said he was doing fine, and, like I said, those are some of the best Healers around. He's bound to end up just fine. I wouldn't worry unless you get another owl with no good news."

As much as it killed her to admit it, Scorpius was right. She should put her focus into her studies and just hope that her father was going to be okay and that Scorpius was right about them being the best healers around.

"I guess..." she conceded. "I should probably write mum back though and let her know I got her letter and that I'm sending hope their way."

With that, she left her uneaten breakfast and ran to the owlery, Maximus perched on her arm and the letter from her mum still clutched in her hand.


End file.
